bleachfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni
| image = | race =Shinigami | birthday = | gender =Masculino | height =1,68 cm | weight =52 kg | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Capitão da 1ª Divisão | team = 1ª Divisão | partner = | base of operations = 1ª Divisão HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = | shikai = Ryūjin Jakka | bankai = Zanka no Tachi | manga debut = | anime debut = Episódio 16 | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni '(山本元柳斎 重國, ''Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni) é um personagem do mangá e anime Bleach. É o Shinigami mais velho que se tem notícia. Capitão do 1° Esquadrão e Comandante do Gotei 13, por volta de 1,000 anos é tido como o mais forte, estando acima de todos os outros Shinigamis do Gotei 13. É respeitado. A idade e meio vago mais baseados em cálculos de vida shinigame aproximadamente 2,000 anos. Respeita as regras acima de tudo, sempre pensando na justiça, e odeia aqueles que quebram esses princípios. Apesar da idade, ele pode assustar qualquer um ao usar seus poderes. É responsavel por guardar a Chave Real que é a chave para a dimensão do rei espiritual. Aparência Yamamoto possui a aparência de um velho senhor com olhos escuros, uma barba branca muito longa e sobrancelhas compridas. Seu corpo é recoberto por cicatrizes, em decorrência das diversas batalhas que enfrentou. Yamamoto veste o uniforme padrão dos Shinigamis sob o seu haori de Capitão. Ele perdeu o seu braço esquerdo após o seu breve confronto contra Aizen Sousuke, à custa de usar um hadô de '''N°96 Ittou Kasou(Espada crematoria). Personalidade Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni tem um forte senso de moral e ética, acompanhado pelo senso de dever e débito com a Sociedade Espiritual. Para ele, manter a ordem é um dos principais quesitos para alcancar a perfeição desta. Mesmo tido como o shinigami mais poderoso ele sempre obedece as normas sem hesitar, mesmo que tenha que ser punido por isso, o que, muitas vezes já o deixou em situações complicadas em suas batalhas. Yamamoto se apresenta frio e ponderativo no que se diz respeito à decisões importântes, raramente se alterando ou demonstrando surpresa em sua face. História Yamamoto Genryuusai fundou a Academia Shinigami, a 1,000 anos onde virou professor. Deu aula para dois excelentes alunos, Juushirou Ukitake e Shunsui Kyouraku, a quem se afeiçoou rapidamente. Ficou muito feliz ao ver que os dois foram os primeiros alunos a virarem Capitães. Mais antes disso Yamamoto genryuusai shigekuni era líder de uma orda de pessoas extremamente poderosas. eram 6 mais so temos relatos de alguns. dentre eles Unohana k Soul Society Obedece fielmente às ordens da Central 46, não importando o que aconteça. Quando Ukitake Juushirou e Kyouraku Shunsui decidem quebrar o Soukyoku para salvar Rukia Kuchiki da execução ele decide lutar contra os dois e ensinar o significado da justiça. A luta para, assim que eles descobrem a verdade sobre Sōsuke Aizen, e voltam. Absolve Rukia, mais tarde. Sem saber como agir, ele investiga os planos do Capitão traidor, Aizen Sousuke. Mobiliza os Shinigamis para observar os passos dele. Envia alguns Shinigamis poderosos até o Mundo Real, com medo dos ataques dos Arrankar de Aizen. Com a ajuda de Ukitake Juushirou entende o plano de Aizen Sousuke: reconstruir a Chave Real thumb. Ele chega nessa conclusão ao saber que o documento que fala sobre ela desapareceu. Como a localização da chave é guardada por ele mesmo, conclui que Sousuke vai criar outra, a partir do Juureichi, que em 6 meses ficará em cima da Cidade Karakura, usando 100.000 almas para criar a nova Chave Real, o único elo para acesso à Família Real. Ele rapidamente avisa Toushirou Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto e Orihime Inoue, pedindo para eles se prepararem para a batalha que acontecerá em meses. Momo Hinamori pede para falar com Hitsugaya. Ela pede para seu amigo "salvar" Sousuke (demonstrando que ainda está sob a hipnose de seu antigo Capitão). Mas Genryuusai, suavemente, a deixa inconsciente. Karakura Após Zaraki Kenpachi derrotar Nnoitra Jiruga, é explicado que Yamamoto ordenou a criação de uma Cidade de Karakura substituta, para que os capitães possam lutar com força total sem prejudicar a cidade. Ele é então visto com vários outros Capitães e Tenentes a espera de Aizen e suas forças que chegam em Karakura. Ele então libera sua Shikai para prender os principais oponente, Aizen, Gin e Kaname, de modo a concentrar-se nos Espadas e suas fracción. É revelado que Yamamoto ordenou para que kisuke urahara criasse quatro pilares ao redor da cidade falsa, que se destruir a cidade vai atrair Karakura real para fora da Soul Society.thumb|right|Yamamoto VS Ayón Baraggan Luisenbarn rapidamente percebe isso e manda seus fraccións para destruir as torres. Este plano, entretanto, é rapidamente interrompido por quatro soldados da Soul Society, Izuru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame e Shūhei Hisagi. Após os pilares serem defendidos com sucesso, os quatro fracción de Baraggan são mortos. Yamamoto anuncia que as brigas começaram a real. Quando vários dos tenentes são gravemente ferido pelo "bichinho" das fracción de Tia Harribel, Ayón, Yamamoto causa um enorme buraco no lado esquerdo do peito de Ayón, com sua bengala.thumb|left|Yamamoto derrota as fracción de Harribel. Ayón então incha de proporções gigantescas apenas para ser cortada ao meio por Yamamoto "Nadegiri", e quando retorna à esquerda Ayón do meio, ele facilmente incinera-lo com seu Shikai. Mesmo depois de Yamamoto vencer Ayón, ele diz para Izuru reforçar a barreira, só então, Apache, Mila-Rose e Sun-Sun lançam um ataque desesperado por trás, embora estejam cada uma apenas com um braço. Yamamoto as derrota facilmente balançando sua Shikai que apenas as deixam com queimaduras. Mais tarde, ele percebe que Harribel fixou sua mira sobre ele para vingar suas subordinadas derrotadas, mas antes que ela possa atacá-lo, Toshiro Hitsugaya intervém. Junto com o restante dos capitães e tenentes, Yamamoto toma conhecimento da criatura que surge num enorme vazio, é Wonderweiss. Ukitake e Shunsui são atacados por Starrk e Wonderweiss. É então que surgem os Vaizard. Yamamoto parece um pouco surpreso com a chegada dos ex-shinigamis que ele não via por mais de 100 anos. Yamamoto pergunta se Shinji não veio por vingança. Shinji diz que veio apenas para derrotar Aizen. Ele então explica que a barreira em torno da falsa Karakura era muito difícil de passar, por isso precisaram da ajuda de do Tenente Sasakibe que tardou a ceder passagem. Sasakibe pede desculpas ao Comandante que perdoa suas ações thumb|Shinji discute a situação com Yamamoto. Yamamoto então pergunta se Shinji está certo em assumir que são aliados, de forma que Shinji diz que é óbvio que eles não são. Eles não estão no lado da Gotei 13, mas eles são contra Aizen e são aliados de Ichigo. thumb|left|Yamamoto capturas Aizen. thumb Morte Yamamoto Morre Violentamente Pela mãos de Yhwach Na Guerra Sangrenta Dos Mil Anos Poder e habilidades Zanpakutou A Zanpakutou de Yamamoto Genryuusai é a Ryuujin 60px|thumb|right|Ryūjin Jakka.Jakka, é tida como a mais velha e forte Zanpakutou, sua fala de liberação é "que tudo no universo se torne cinzas".thumb|left|Ryūjin Jakka Jōkaku Enjō.do elemento fogo. Apenas com sua Shikai ele pode queimar tudo à sua volta. :Habilidades: *'Jyoukaku Enjou' (Calabouço Infernal): Uma técnica que cria um circulo e coloca todos os oponentes em um raio pelo menos 80% de uma cidade, Aizen 'cita que após a energia capturada dessas chamas a explosao vareria a barreira de Kido, e transformaria um espaço muito mair que a uma minúscula cidade.A prisão de fogo e tao absurda que uma vez fechada até o próprio Yamomoto pode não sair vivo. * :'Habilidades: *'Zanka no Tachi, Leste': Kyokujutsujin (Técnica do Sol Nascente): Esta habilidade permite que todo o calor de suas chamas fiquem focados na ponta da lâmina. Ele não queima, simplesmente incinera tudo o que toca, sem deixar vestígios. *'Zanka no Tachi, Oeste': Zanjutsu Gokui (Prisão Uniforme do Último Sol): As chamas literalmente engolem seu corpo em um campo de fogo que gera um calor que atinge até 15.000.000 milhoes de graus. Assim torna-se impossível até mesmo tocá-lo enquanto ele está usando a sua bankai. *'Zanka no Tachi, Sul': Kaká Juuman Okushi Daisoujin (Grande Exercito dos 10 Trilhões de Mortos): Yamamoto espeta a ponta de sua espada no chão e invoca vários cadáveres, que foram mortos por suas chamas para vir e lutar em seu nome por um período de tempo. Cada um dos cadáveres apresenta sua força e habilidades originais de quando ainda se apresentavam vivos, suas aparências são a de esqueletos negros, cobertos pela silhueta de suas almas antes de serem dilaceradas pelo comandante do gotei 13. *'Zanka no Tachi, Norte': Tenchi Kanjin (Incineração do Céu e da Terra): Um golpe de fogo e calor concentrado que incinera tudo o que toca, qualquer coisa atingida por essa técnica é completamente destruído. Forma Materializada: É simplesmente o próprio fogo. Ou mais além? Outras Habilidades Em forma de Shikai contra Aizen Sousuke (Forma de Hougyoku) em habilidades (560 de 600), mas em combate físico vence com 100 (máximo) contra 91.3 de Aizen Sousuke e 90 de Kyouraku Shunsui. Seu Shunpo é o mais rápido de todos na Soul Society, chegando a ser 6x mais rapido que o de seus alunos, Kyouraku e Ukitake, podendo atravessar um raio de 500km por segundo. *É possuidor de uma imensa força física também, capaz de arremessar inimigos por cadeias e mais cadeias de arranha céus com apenas um soco e sem grande dificuldade , usando Soukotsu foi capas de transformar Wonderweiss em pedaços. Sua força é incomparávelmente descomunal e os únicos capitães que chegariam a ter 50% ou mais de sua força são Unohana, Komamura e Zaraki Kenpachi, nesta ordem. *Genryuusai tem o completo domínio sobre todas as artes Shinigami, podendo executar qualquer Kidou de forma instantânea e sem proferir as palavras de conjuração, sua Reiatsu é a mais intensa de todo o mangá, tão intensa que toma a forma de chamas, podendo ser confundida com a habilidade de sua Zanpakutou. Com tal reiatsu Yamamoto é capaz de endurecer sua pele muito além dos níveis normais de solidez conhecidos, cerca de 100x mais dura que diamantes. *Muito se pergunta sobre a diferença de forças dentre ele e os outros capitães, como já foi citado, é gigantesca, Depois do fim da guerra Hitsugaya Toshiro, Rukia , Urahara , Nanau(via espada sagrada), ''conseguem realmente não morrer fácil. Na saga dos almas modificados (Filler no qual todos os capitães tiveram uma versão 5x mais poderosa de si mesmos criada) Yamamoto luta sem dificuldades contra Unohana, Kyouraku Shunsui e Ukitake utilizando apenas shikai, basicamente lutava contra 15 shinigamis veteranos por se assim dizer, no final tendo derrotado todos. Citações *"Minhas chamas, as chamas imbuídas com o senso de justiça do grande rei apagarão seus pecados e sua existência imunda, Aizen."'' *''"Nós somos a lâmina e o escudo do rei, a luz que ilumina as trevas e os corações daqueles que se perderam na escuridão, tal qual uma vela sempre revela o caminho a frente assim somos nós, nós somos o Gotei 13, nós somos a salvação e a luz deste mundo."'' *"Sábe por que eu sou o comandante, por que faz 1,000 anos que não nasci um shinigame mais Forte que eu". *"Pensou que me de teria selando minha Ryujin Jakka... quanta presunção, tão presunçoso que chega a me dar nojo" *"VEJA BEM, SAÍA DAQUI EU NAO TENHO TEMPO, E NEM PACIÊNCIA PRA ENCINAR UMA CRIANÇA COMO VOCÊ A RESPIRAR" Curiosidades *Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni foi citado por Tite Kubo como o Shinigami mais poderoso de toda a trama de Bleach, O rank não vem com''' Kurosaki Ichigo, Sosuke Aizen ou '''ichibei, sendo que, nem mesmo todos os integrantes do esquadrão 0 seriam capazes de pará-lo sem grandes perdas. *Yamamoto foi o mentor de dois dos Shinigamis mais hábeis e experientes dos 13 esquadrões. (Kyouraku e Ukitake ). *Yamamoto é um aficionado por chá, tendo seu próprio clube semanal do chá, sua habilidades são consideradas lendárias nesse quesito, foi nomeado repetidas vezes "o mestre do chá" em concursos Shinigamis sobre o assunto. *Yamamoto Genryuusai adora crianças, e nunca se irrita com elas mesmo que lhe faltem com respeito. Um grande exemplo disso é em relação a Tenente do 11º esquadrão, Yachiru, Yamamoto a considera como sua neta e sempre está a convidando para tomar chá com biscoitos na área do 1º esquadrão. *Seu nome significa: **'Yamamoto': 山 (montanha), 本 (base) **'Genryuusai': 元 (origem), 柳 (salgueiro), 斎 (purificação) **'Shigekuni': 重 (pesado), 國 (país) Fontes: Mangá/Anime oficial / Bleach Compendium by Tite Kubo / Entrevistas com Tite Kubo / Edições de colecionador Navegação ja:山本元柳斎 重國 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Shinigami Categoria:Capitães Shinigami Categoria:1ª Divisão Categoria:Gotei 13 Categoria:Soul Society Categoria:Falecidos